Taken
by Jenna Summers
Summary: When Buffy was just born she was taken by the PTB. Now after her first death she is found again by her real family and twin brother. Crossover with HP
1. Family Chapters 1 to 3

Chapter One:

**St. Mungo's Hospital London, England December 7, 1988**

Waiting was not something that came easily to Lucius Malfoy. Ever since he was a child he got everything he wanted. Now when he truly wanted something to happen quickly it seemed to take hours. He had so many great plans for his son.

"Mister Malfoy" the mediwitch called stepping out of the hospital room.

"Yes, did everything go alright? Can I go in now?" Lucius asked with joy in his voice which was quite different from his usually cold superior voice.

"Everything went fine Mister Malfoy. Your wife did wonderfully and his in with your new son and daughter."

"Good, good. Wait did you say son AND daughter?" He asked after processing what she had said.

"Yes, a healthy pair of twins" the mediwitch told him gesturing him to enter the room as she was leaving to another room. As she walked away she turned to him and said, "Congratulations Mister Malfoy, you should be proud.

With that he walked into the hospital room to see his family. The moment he saw them he was hit with a number of new emotions to him. As he saw his wife, Narcissa Black Malfoy, staring down at their new twins he couldn't help but to fill with the pride one could only feel seeing his children. She was staring transfixed at the two little bundles with a smile that rarely graced her lips.

"Cissa," he called to her breaking her out of her reverie.

"Lucius, come here and meet the children."

"So it's true we had twins. I can't believe it there so rare in our world." He said stunned as he walked over to his two wide awake babies.

"The mediwitch said we were the only case this year," she responded with pride.

For a long while they just sat there staring at their children as they looked around the room with wide eyes. Their son, the oldest of the twins, had white-blonde hair just like his fathers with the same piercing silver eyes. He was a handsome child that would make them proud one day. Then there was their daughter who was so tiny compared to her brother. She too had blonde hair but it was darker than her brothers by a few shades, but her eyes were truly what set them apart. She had beautiful jade eyes that seemed to be both green and blue at the same time, like they couldn't decide. They would have trouble with her, for she was sure to break many hearts.

"Lucius, what shall we name them?"

"Draco, we shall name our son Draco Alexander." He answered after much thought.

"And our little girl, what shall we name her?"

"Anastasia Kallisto, but we will call her Ana"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**That Same Night, Midnight**

Whistler hated having to do these types of thing for the powers, but yet he did it. Appearing in the Nursery of St. Mungo's he saw the little girl that he had come to take. It broke his heart to have to separate her from her twin brother but he knew it was for the better. She would be chosen and needed to be raised in a unprejudiced environment, it didn't help that she would be the most powerful witch the world had ever seen. Bending down he quickly lifted her out of her little bassinet and into his arms. With a glance at her brother he disappeared.

He didn't know that the moment he had left with the girl her brother had started to wail bringing all the mediwitchs in the area running to his aid. Bringing them to find the empty bassinet of his sister. Baby Anastasia Kallisto Malfoy gone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Summers' Residence Los Angeles, California**

Waking up Joyce was filled with a strange joy. She unconsciously got out of bed and immediately walked to the bedroom across the hall from hers. On entering she saw a beautiful nursery decorated with many different shades of pink. She went to the little crib on the opposite side of the room and bent down over it.

"Hello little Buffy, did you have a good rest?" she asked her week old baby girl as she stared at her. She was a beautiful baby if she did say so herself with jade greenish-blue eyes and dirty blonde hair. Picking up her new baby she headed down stairs to the kitchen.

Whistler watched this from outside the window and said in a whisper before he disappeared, "You're gonna be alright kid."

A/N: okay Buffy moved to Sunnydale when she was 10 and has always been close to Xander, Willow, Cordelia, and Oz. She was called when she was 13 in my story and she battled against Spike, Drusilla, the Judge, and Adam before the Master. This story starts off when she has just turned 15 in January. Oh and the wish happened already and Anya is human and will come into the story later on.

Chapter Two

Ponderings and Findings

**Sunnydale, California January 2004**

Buffy had finally done it, the master was dead and she was alive. Thanks to Xander she had cheated death and would live another day. Screw prophecies. Even through her joy from her triumph she couldn't help but feel uneasy. It was strange after Xander brought her back with CPR she felt more powerful, but her strength wasn't better. It was like something in side of her had woken up.

They spent the night partying and she didn't get back home into well after dawn. No one could describe her shock at finding a strange man in her bedroom wearing the tackiest clothing

"Who the hell are you?" Buffy asked immediately getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't worry kid, I'm not gonna hurt you." The strange man said with a cocky smile.

"You didn't answer my question," she glared

"The names Whistler, I am a messenger for the powers and I'm here to give ye a message."

"Well, spit it out then if it's so urgent so you can leave…" Buffy said impatiently as she went to sit on her bed.

"Ye done good kid and now it's time for you to go home." Whistler said getting cockier by the second.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? I AM HOME." Buffy shouted finally showing just how annoyed she was getting.

"Ya see that isn't actually true…..see you were born to a wizardng family and the powers took you away and placed you here." Whistler said in a whisper backing away from the little blonde slayer.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOOK ME AWAY FROM MY ACTUAL FAMILY! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT? Wait did you say wizarding…." Buffy screamed at the now cowering Balance Demon.

"Well they had good reason. Your family wasn't exactly the best environment to raise a future slayer in….they support this dark wizard guy named Voldemort and they were afraid they would use you for their own purposes."

"Oh….what do you mean going home?"

"When we took you there was concern that they would locate you again using magic so the powers placed a cloaking spell so that they couldn't find you until the time was right. Since you died the spell will dissipate and they will be free to take you back to the wizarding world. You are needed there and make sure no one knows about your being the slayer."

"When will the spell dissipate?" Buffy asked amazingly okay with the fact that she was going to live with strangers.

"Tonight actually, it was designed to dissolve exactly 24 hours after your death." Whistler said happy that she wasn't fighting him on this."

"What will happen once it's gone?"

"You will go back to what you would actually look like which isn't much different than how you appear now. Everyone you no will still know you except your mother and father now will believe that you were adopted."

"That's not too bad I guess. Do you know what my name was?" Buffy asked curious if it was any more unusual than Buffy.

"Anastasia Kallisto Malfoy"

That night after a long discussion to all her friends about what had happened and some good-byes Buffy went home to await the ending of the spell and pack all of her cloths and possessions into her many suitcases which was about 10 stuffed completely full. As whistler had told her at exactly 9PM the one day anniversary of her death she changed and she was surprised to see that it wasn't by much. Her hair that once a dirty blonde to her shoulders was now much lighter blonde that was slightly wavy and now fell to her waist, and she grew about an inch which might not have been much to most people it was to Buffy now she was at a nice 5 foot 4 height.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Malfoy Manor the same night**

"Minister, what brings you here?" Lucius Malfoy snarled with distaste at the sight of Cornelius Fudge the Minister of Magic.

"Good news Lucius, your daughter has been found."

"Where is she? Can I get her now?" Lucius asked unable to hide his joy at the prospect of finally having his daughter back where she belongs.

"She is in Sunnydale, California in America and you can go retrieve her as soon as you gather Narcissa and young Draco.

Chapter Three

Meeting the Family

**Malfoy Manor the same night**

Lucius was becoming impatient waiting for Draco to come home from Hogwarts so they could go retrieve hi daughter, his Ana. Finally after what felt like hours of waiting the fire burst in brilliant green flames. Two figures stepped out one tall in billowing black robes, a prominent nose, and long greasy black hair. He was accompanied by a teenage boy who looked surprising like his father with white blond hair, silver eyes, and a prominent sneer on his handsome face.

"Father, you wished to see me?" Draco drawled in a lazy manner.

"Yes Draco, I have good news. The minister has just informed me that your sister has been found and I thought you might want to accompany us in retrieving her." Lucius replied in an off handed sort of way.

For the first time in his life Draco felt an ounce of hope that he might actually find a friend in his sister. For so long he was lift alone with idiotic followers who followed his every whim. Maybe in his sister he could find a worthy companion. With that they took off the Sunnydale to bring home Anastasia.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Later that night outside 1630 Revello Drive**

This was the house Draco could feel it. Lucius quickly strolled up the lawn to the door followed quickly by Narcissa, Draco, and a very reluctant Professor Snape on the insistence of Lucius. Ringing the doorbell they all waited anxiously for someone to answer the door. The door slowly began to open only to reveal a beautiful petit teenage girl with light blond hair and jade eyes.

"Hi," the girl said pretending that she didn't know why they were there. "Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, may I ask if you were adopted?" Lucius asked not wanting to scare her with the information that they were her real parents not the muggles who she had probably grown with.

"Actually I was adopted. Why do you ask?" Buffy replied trying to keep the amusement out of her voice as she stared at her family. The man talking with her was obviously her father with his long white blond hair, silver eyes, and proud persona. The woman who seemed close to tears was probably her mother with hair the same shade as hers and blue eyes. This made Buffy wonder where she had gotten her own unique mixture of blue and green. Then she saw her brother who was staring right back at her with a strange longing like he had been needed her. He looked remarkable like their father with sleeked back white blond hair and silver eyes; she also noted that he was considerably taller than her maybe even reaching 6 feet. The other guy didn't fit in with the bunch of blonds to her he looked like a good image of a vampire, well if you'd never seen one before.

"Well, you see we are your parents. It might come as a shock for you but shortly after you and your brother Draco here were born someone snatched you away out of the hospital." Lucius said wanting to get straight to the point.

"Okay," Buffy said wanting to shock them with her indifference to discovering that she was kidnapped.

"If you don't mind but maybe we should take this conversation inside," the greasy haired man said.

Buffy moved to the side allowing them to enter still unsure about Mr. Grease-ball. They all walked in toward the living room. Draco on the way stopped when he saw a picture of Buffy, Willow, Xander, Cordelia, and Oz under a large oak tree in front of the High School.

"Who are they?" he asked as Buffy walked up beside him.

"Oh those are my friends; the red heads Willow she would be the smart one, the shaggy brown haired guy is Xander he's the goofy one hence the smile, the brunette girl is Xander's girlfriend Cordelia the fashion queen, and the guy with the blue hair is Oz the one of few words." Buffy explained

With that he went and sat on the sofa next to their mother. It was silent for awhile as Buffy sat down in one of the armchairs in the room. Everyone was staring at her and even though she was used to it.

"What do we do now?" Buffy asked breaking the silence.

"We were hoping you would come home with us, and Severus has already arranged for you to attend Hogwarts with your brother Draco." Lucius said as if it were obvious.

"Shouldn't you all introduce yourselves first?" Buffy said in the exact same way as her father which caused him to smile a little.

"Well my name is Lucius Malfoy, your father. This is your mother Narcissa Black Malfoy and your twin brother Draco Malfoy." Lucius said pointing to his wife and son.

"And who's Mr. Grease-ball over there?" Buffy asked causing a small snickering sound to come from Draco.

"I am to be your potions professor, Professor Snape." He said indignantly.

After a while of talking with her new family they had told her everything about there world and where she was going. They told her about being Wizards, about Hogwarts and she told them about her life in LA and Sunnydale except for the slaying part and the expulsion. She agreed to go with them to England only with one little comment about tweed. So they gathered all of her things and lefted for Malfoy Manor.


	2. School Supplies and Prejudices

**Chapter Four**

**School Supplies and Prejudices**

She had been there a day and already they were sending her off to school. Even though she could see it in their eyes that they didn't want to, at least not yet it still hurt. In a week she would be at Hogports or whatever it was called, the new girl no friends no clue. Today they were taking her to a place called Diagon Alley to get her supplies. Books, wand, and UNIFORMS. The latter not really something she was looking forward to, she'd seen the cloaks that her new family wore and all she could say about them were how plain they were.

"Buffy..." her new mother called to her stopping in front of a small store away from the crowd with faded letters reading 'Olivander's Makers of Fine Wands' since like forever

"Ya"

"Why don't you go in and get your wand, when youir finished you can meet me over at Flourish and Blotts for books. You have your money don't you?" Narcissa asked her newly found daughter receiving only a nod in return as she watched Buffy walk through the doors of the old shop.

It was dark inside the shop and Buffy could barely make out anything even with her slayer senses. She sensed someone behind her and she swiftly turned around only to meet with a short old man with white hair and pale skin.

"Why hello dear, who might you be? You look to old to be a first year." the man asked who could only be Mr. Olivander.

"Actually I'll be in the fifth year, I just found out I was a witch."

"Interesting, may I ask your name dear?" Mr. Olivander asked looking at her with curiousity.

"Anastasia Malfoy, but I go by Buffy."

"Ah, I heard you were found. You look remarkably like your mother. Shall we find your wand now." he stated before walking off to the shelves at the same moment a measuring tape started measuring her of its own accord.

"Okay..." Buffy replied to herself more then him unsure of what to do.

When he came back he was carrying a thin box. "Here try this Ash wood 9 1/2 inches dragon heart string..." Immediately after she picked it up he grabbed from her hands. This happened over and over again until the counter was pilled with tons of different wands all with different woods, lengths, and magical substance.

"You know if you want I could come back later and try again..." Buffy asked getting impatent about how long it was taking.

"No, no, no. I'll get it, the wand picks the wizard you know I just need to find that special one..." Mr. Olivander said to himself before a look of comprehension crossed his old face and he darted to the far back of the store to where a lone box lay covered in so much dust it didn't appear to have been touched in centuries.

"Here, here, this must be the one. 10 inches Willow wood soaked in holy water for 15 years, with drop of blood from the first slayer, pheonix feather and tears, and a hair from each of the Hogwarts founders. Take it, take it." He said in one breath holding the box open for her to take the wand.

Then after a moments hesitation she picked up the old wand and light started to shine overhead and a comforting wind started to blow around her. For the first time in years she felt safe and at home. But the moment was soon interrupted by the sound of proud clapping.

"Bravo! Bravo! Good job Miss Malfoy. We can expect great things from you, that is the most powerful wand ever to be created, be careful with it." With that he left her alone. Before she to left the tiny shop.

The week flew by rather quickly. Her father had taught her many spells over the past week. She was shocked by how easy it all came to her, getting each spell right on the first try. Draco had taught her potions and how to fly which both came easily to her much to his dismay. They hadn't spent much time together except when he was helping her.

That morning they took a portkey to Hogsmeade and she was left at the edge of the Hogwarts grounds with Draco. He showed her to a large statue of a gargoyle and sent her in to see Headmaster Dumbledore.

Stepping into the office she was met by a tall old man with a long white beard and dark blue robes.

"Ah, Miss Malfoy its a pleasure to meet you. please have a seat. I have arranged for some of my students in your year to tutor you along with your brother. They will be coming in shortly, but first lets get you sorted. just place the sorting hat on your head and will see where your placed." the Headmaster said smiling at her as he handed her a tattered old hat. And she placed on her head.

Ah, a slayer. I've never seen one of you before. hmmm, complicated very complicated, where to place you? A great mind, greater than I've ever seen you would do well in Ravenclaw. Loyalty beyond measure. A thirst to prove yourself and clever very clever, all the Slytherin's would be no match for you. But... your bravery, Godric himself would have never sacrificed himself the way you have. Hmmmmm...Where to place you? I know...GRYFFINDOR.

"That makes things quite easier. Your two other tutors are Gryffindors." he said with a shocked but pleased expression on his face. Right after he finished his words there was a knock on the door. "That must be them. COME IN."

"Good morning Professor," the boy with messy black hair said. Buffy couldn't help but find him a little hott, okay she found him GORGEOUS. He was tall but not to tall with a slightly muscular build, pale skin which framed his bright Emerald Green eyes.

"Professor, you asked to see us?" questioned a pretty girl beside Mr. Green Eyes. She was kind of smart looking in a weird way. With wavy brown hair that fell to her shoulders and friendly hazel eyes. Buffy could tell that she wouldn't be much taller than herself.

"Ah, yes Harry, Hermione. I would like for you both to tutor Miss Malfoy here in a few of her classes. Hermione I'm sure you can get her caught up in Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, and Herbology. And Harry you can help her with Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care for Magical creatures." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"We would love to Professor." the girl which could only be Hermione said with a slight wary expression on her face as she looked at Buffy.

"Good. Oh, where are my manners Miss Malfoy these are your tutors Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. Harry, Hermione this is the newest Gryffindor 5th year Anastasia Malfoy."

"Buffy, the names Buffy. That's what I grew up by anyway." Buffy said immediately noticing the looks of disgust planted on her new house mates faces.

"MALFOY, aren't you supposed to be in Slytherin with the rest of your lot." Harry asked her with hatred in his voice like she was Hitler or something.

"What do you mean my lot?" Buffy asked him back raising her eyebrow in a questiong way as she wondered just what he did to be treated like this.


	3. The Cold Shoulder

**Chapter Five**

**The Cold Shoulder**

**That Night in Gryffindor Common Room**

As hard as she tried to talk to the people in her house everytime she introduced herself people would make up some stupid excuse to get away from her. No one gave her a chance so somehow she found herself in the school library. She couldn't help but notice how different it was from the one in Sunnydale. For one thing it had **PEOPLE** which never happened in Sunnydale. Apart from the Scoobs no body ever came in or out which was kind of odd. Before Buffy knew it she was roaming through the long rows of books picking up the occasional book that contained spells of many different kinds. She found herself a seat at a table in the back all alone like she had been since arriving at Hogwarts and started reading through each and every book memorizing all the spells so quickly that it shocked her. She had never been good at school or the whole 'learning' process.

Hours passed as people left the library, but she stayed not wanting to feel the sting of rejection any more. She stayed there until the librarian told her to leave.

The next morning she woke up to the sun rise, before anyone else was awake. She got ready in silence using the years of practice from getting ready to sneak out of her mothers house in Sunnydale. Buffy didn't want to be with these people, who ignored and hated her because she was a Malfoy. They didn't bother to know her, they didn't bother to find out about being kidnapped as a baby and growing up a muggle. They call the Slytherin's evil for being Slytherin's but their worse bedcause of their prejudice against those whose family are Slytherin's.

Buffy walked down to the common room expecting to find it empty, instead she found a red-headed girl who reminded her sooo much of Willow.

"Hey," the girl said looking up from the book she was reading.

"Hi," Buffy responed unsure of what to do, even though it had only been a day she still had become accustomed to being ignored or shunned by her fellow Gryffindor's.

"You're the new 5th year right? Buffy Malfoy?" the girl asked her not with hate but curiosity.

"Ya, I am." Buffy replied ready for the girl to start running away or say something insulting.

"Nice to meet you Buffy," she said standing up as if to walk away but instead much to Buffy's surprise she walked over to her, "I'm Ginny Weasley a 4th year."

"Nice to meet you Ginny. What are you doing up so early?" Buffy asked finally feeling like she'd found someone to talk too.

"I always wake up at the crack of dawn, I guess I like the privacy." Ginny answered with a smile that reminded Buffy of Willow even more except this girl was no where near as shy.

"Aren't you supposed to ignore me?" Buffy blurted out the question that was repeating in her head, "Ohmygosh,that was so rude of me to ask. I'm sooo sorry. It's just that everyone else ignores me because I'm a Malfoy. AND I am so totally rambling now... Sorry."

Instead of looking at her funny Ginny laughed at Buffy's rambling whiched eased Buffy's worry ten fold. "It's alright if I were you I'd probably be wondering the same thing. I was just curious and you looked nice enough. No one really knew anything about you except you were a Malfoy and COME ON just cause your a Malfoy can't make you completely evil."

"Ya, but whats with everyone assuming that I am ya know evil?" Buffy asked hoping that finally she would get some answers to why she was being ignored.

"Well your whole family was in Slytherin and they have that whole evil vibe. They also are obsessed with the whole pureblood superiority thing. OH YA your brother...is he older or something?...is a git to most everyone." Ginny said with a smile as they went over to the chairs in front of the fireplace to talk some more.

"I get it, the whole raised by evil thing then they must be evil thing." Buffy said with a laugh before frowning and saying, "WAIT A MINUTE, I wasn't raised by them. Oh ya Draco's my TWIN brother." Buffy added at the end of her tirade.

"Uh, twins never knew he had a twin. And what do you mean you weren't raised by them? They're not exactly the type to give up a child." Ginny asked her curiosity peaked.

"Not GIVEN up, kidnapped. Snatched away as a baby," Buffy said pretending to be scandalised for dramatic affect. "I was raised by muggles in the big old normal world." Buffy finished internally gagging at her having a normal life before the whole 'witch' thing and who could forget the whole 'dying' thing.

"Ha, ha, ha. They most of loved that..." Ginny said feeling bad for how she was being treated by the other Gryffindor's and now knowing how she was so nice.

"Oh they were completely THRILLED at the idea... Ya should of seen them the did a little dance they were so excited." Buffy said with extra enthusiasm. Which made Ginny laugh even more.

"THAT must of been so funny.." Ginny said

They continued talking for a long while before going down to breakfast together. They told each other stories about their families and friends. Getting to know each other better. Ginny promised not to tell anyone about Buffy being kidnapped, it would be funnier to see their guilty expressions when they learned. By the end of breakfast and they went their seperate ways for classes Buffy was content with the feeling of having a friend at Hogwarts to talk too. Suddenly this whole school didn't look so bad. She'd just have to show them not to judge a person by their names and with Ginny's help they would.


	4. Classes What's the Use

Thanks for all the reviews. In response to Morena Evensong: Angel was never with Buffy, Dru and Spike came to town and they fought a couple of times before running away, Oz is a werewolf already, and Draco is scared that she will reject him if they spemd time together. I really like to hear everyones ideas. Ya know constructive criticism is always good in my opinion so if theirs anything I need to improve in my writing let me know. I already know I'm not the best writer so any helpful tips would be GREATLY appreciated. Thanx.

**Chapter Six**

**Classes... What's the Use**

The weekend went by to quickly for Buffy, but at least now she wasn't alone. Her and Ginny had become fast friends making life in Hogwarts at least bearable, but that wouldn't help her in class since Ginny was in the year below her. They spent some time in the library which painfully reminded her of Willow, Xander, Oz, Cordelia, and Giles. They would look up complicated spells and take them out into a deserted classroom to see if they could perform them which Buffy usually got on the first try and Ginny on the third. But they made a good team and both of them knew it. They had similar style in muggle clothing, and they both found the other Gryffindor's expressions of disgust and fear hillarious.

Ginny talked about her brothers alot about all the mischief some had caused and how one in particular needed to get to stick pulled out of his ass. She even got to meet the twins who seemed to take a liking to her after they talked for a little bit and she couldn't help being reminded of Xander with all their little antics. Ron though she didn't want to meet. She had heard about how much he hated her brother Draco. And it seemed that he thought the same of her when he turned bright red when he first saw her talking with Ginny. Let's just saw they had a riot at how closely his complexion matched his hair at that moment.

Buffy's first class of the day was Potions a class with both the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's with Mr. Greasy as she liked to refer to him (the other name she liked for him was Mr. Scrooge but since Ginny didn't seem to get the funny she quickly gave up on calling him that.) Potions overall wasn't that bad for her, it was really kinda like chemistry. Really how hard was it all you had to do was follow the instructions. Draco helped or rather Drake helped for she prefered to call him that it seemed a tad less evil in her opinion. He told her what was what and corrected her if she was doing something wrong on the rare chance that she did. But overall they really didn't talk much even though she could tell he wanted to say something to her. She'd have to ask him about that later. Anyway by the end of the double period her potion turned out exactly like Drake's which made her do the happy dance in her head.

Lunch was next which she spent with Ginny her only real friend in the place. They disgust the usual with a little extra mocking about the ever grumpy Professor Snape and his terminally greasy hair.

Then she went off to Divination classroom taught by Professor Trelawney yet another class that she shared with the Slytherin's for that day. When she entered the room she couldn't help but feel claustrophobic with the musty air and the strange scents that seemed to overwhelm her slayer senses with their intensity. She knew immediately why Ginny had hated this teacher just by seeing her. This Trelawney person looked overdramatic with her layered clothing and large bug like glasses. It was like she wanted to appear as if she could see in the 'beyond'. YA RIGHT!

"Welcome class, we have a new student like I saw in my crystal ball last night." She said in a fake eery voice. Hello did anybody notice that Buffy had been there all weekend, of course she knew I was new and gonna be in her class.

Buffy's little tirade was cut short when the Nutty Professor (pun intended) said for the class to start reading each others palms as a review. Buffy was paired with a scared looking kid named Neville L:ongbottom. He didn't seem all that bad though, he didn't send hateful glances at her like the other Gryffindor's his were more nervous than anything else. She held out her palm for him to read which he tried stuttering the whole way.

When Neville was almost done a hand grabbed onto Buffy's wrist tearing it away from Neville's hesitant grip. It was Trelawney's of course Buffy had heard about her phony predictions about death.

"You poor child..." Trelawney began in the same eery way staring down on Buffy's palm. "You have the shortest life I have ever seen filled with such pain more so than even young Potter's." she continued in a said voice casting her gaze onto Harry's for a second. Everyone was at attention not wanting to miss what the teacher was going to say.

"Your life will end soon my dear." Professor Trelawney ended with a flourish an expectant look stuck on her face waiting for Buffy to completely freak out.

"Your point is..." Buffy said in a bored voice getting a gasp from her fellow students at her nonchalance.

"You're gonna die, aren't you scared." Trelawney said again with more emphasis on die.

"Sooo, everyone dies sometimes. When ya gotta go ya gotta go." Buffy said as if she were explaining something really simple to a child.

"Death isn't a laughing matter, you should take this seriously." Trelawney began yet again.

"Well I was being serious. If YOU know I'm gonna die you must know the details right?" Buffy asked the teacher, "How about a WHEN? or a how? Do you know whats gonna kill me? Where?" Buffy waited for a response from her flaberghasted teacher.

"uh,uh,uh" Professor Trelawney tried to respnd.

"Well if you don't know the details, how 'bout you keep news about my upcoming departure to yourself." Buffy said as the end of class came and she left the room leaving everyone in the room schocked.

None were as shocked as Harry Potter though. This brought many questions into his mind about Buffy. Why was she so easy going about the death? Why didn't she go to Hogwarts until now if she were a Malfoy? Why did she interest him so? Why couldn't he get her face out of his mind? Did she have a boyfriend? Harry was confused about her and now himself he didn't really understand why those last three questions were so important to him...


	5. Gossip isn't just an American Thing

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from either the BtVS or Harry Potter books.

**Chapter Seven**

**Gossip isn't just an American Thing**

**Buffy POV:**

By dinner time everyone was talking about what happened in Professor Trelawney's Divination class. Everywhere I went I receive even more stares than i used. Whispers follow me everywhere I go and unfortunately do to my super dupper slayer hearing note the sarcasm I can hear every single word being uttered about me behind my back do to the oh so subtle whispers of my fellow students, NOT. Crazy stories are going around about how I'm going to be die by all sorts of dangerous creatures or people.

"Buffy..." Ginny called as she ran to catch up after I had suddenly left the dining hall.

"Oh, sorry Gin it just got to be to much in there ya know..." I responded finally slowing down my pace so that my only friend could walk comfortably beside me on the way to the library where we could talk without having to worry about the stares of our peers.

"Of course its fine." Ginny said after she had finally caught her breath. We entered the library in silence not seeing anyone else there. So we went to our usual spot at the back of the room where no one ever went.

"Buffy...what happened exactly?" asked Ginny wanting to know what all the commotion was about from the only reliable source she had (like Harry, Ron, or Hermione were ever gonna tell her anything.)

"Lets see..." I started with mock consentration like it was hard to remember, "OH YES, the crazy bug lady looked at my palm and started going into a rampage about my impending death, and how my life was a short one."

"Ha, ha, ha. So YOU'RE her new victim. She must of gotten tired of 'predicting' Harry's death. Nothing she says ever turns out as the truth. It's beyond me how she ever got that position in the first place." Ginny laughed making me feel a whole lot better.

"Malfoy" a voice said from behind us, startling us and interrupting our berating of Professor Trelawney's teaching.

Upon turning around I saw that it was none other than THE Harry Potter and his two sidekicks. Ginny had filled me in on everything that had happened at Hogwarts and the wizarding world. Sooo what if he was the 'Boy Who Lived' hell you could call me the 'Girl Who Died.'...not that that's a good thing of course.

"Hiya Harry," Ginny said in a fake cheerful manner that only I seemed to get according to the impassive expressions on Harry, Ron, and Hermione's faces as they stood in front of us.

"Ginny, Malfoy." ron said for the little trio the latter spoken with scorn and hatred.

"HER name's BUFFY," Ginny said from beside me as she stood up to her brother in a somewhat defensive manner that made me kinda proud. Despite her sign of loyalty to me it didn't seem to affect them all that much in stead Ron just whispered 'What kind of a name is Buffy anyway..' underhis breath so only Harry and Hermione could hear it and me too thanks to my excellent hearing ya gotta love the slayer powers sometimes.

"Is there something you guys wanted or is this a social visit?" I asked them finally making my own way into the conversation as I stood up by Ginny bringing all the to me.

"Yes actually..." Hermione began looking uncomfortable with the whole display. She was nice enough if not a little prudish, she was obviously the brains of the operation which kinda made me sad, reminding me of Willow. "Harry and I were hoping to discuss when we should do your tutoring."

"Anytimes good." I said back.

"How about tomorrow after classes..." Hermione suggested stuttering a little giving away her nervousness.

"Sweetness." was my reply making Hermione replace her somewhat nervous attitude to one of confusion and curiousity.

"Sweetness?" she questioned obviously not familiar with my particular phrasing.

"Ya, you know good." I said in a nice manner instead of condescending which seemed to shock them, I am still getting used to the whole speaking difference. The scoobs and I talk alot different than these people, now I understand why we always confused Giles.

"Okay," Hermione said with a pleasant voice instead of the nervous one she usually spoke with.

"Good thats settled then," Ginny said making herself known again. "We'll see you guys later then..." she continued nudging my arm before heading to the door.

"See you tomorrow," I followed Ginny's lead before I too headed for the door.

**A/N:** I took someone's suggestion and decided to write using point of views. If anyone doesn't like it please tell me which writing style is better. On anoher note I won't be able o update any of my stories all that often cause of school and all, but I'll make sure to get at least one chapter in a week if not more when I don't have alot of homework. REVIEWS are much appreciated. It helps me ya know. And if you want to recommend anything that could happen in the story tell me and I will consider it and use what I like. Thanx...


	6. Talking Back

**Disclaimer:** Sad to say but I don't own anything from Buffy or Harry Potter. I know it makes me wanna cry...

**A/N:** I am not going to do anymore POV's its just not my style but I might put some in where I feel its appropriate for that particular scene. On another note I am sooo sorry for not updating way sooner but my EVIL teachers decided to just pile on the homework leaving no time for you lovely people and then I suffered from writers block. Thanks everyone for reviewing my fic and check out my other one intitled 'After So Long.'

**Chapter Eight**

**Who Says Talking Back to a Teacher is a Bad Thing**

The next day of classes went by painfully slow her boring classes didn't seem to help her either. After hearing a lot about the DADA teacher Professor Umbitch, Buffy had finally been able to meet the walking toad for herself. In her first class of the day which thankfully was shared with the Slytherins who had been surprisingly nice to her. No doubt their kindness (or as kind as they got) was a result of her being Draco's little sister. He was after all the 'King of Slytherin' according to Ginny so basically a male Cordelia.

Well today of all days Buffy seemed to be running extremely late to class and this wasn't just any class it just so happened to be DADA which she had been dying to go to. Come on it was a class about defending oneself and hello she was the slayer after all. Walking into the completely silent room Buffy was met with the horrified gazes from all her fellow Gryffindors and the Slytherins.

"Sorry I'm late Teach!" she called out to the teacher as she took the empty seat next to her dear old big bro.

"EXCUSE ME!" bellowed the poor excuse for a mammal not to mention a teacher who seemed to puff out like a blow fish in what could only be assumed as indignation.

"Excuse you for what?" Buffy replied as she got out her book and started skipping the the pages looking for an interesting spot to start reading... there was none.

At this though Umbridge seemed to get even angrier as she marched over to Buffy's desk as the others watched on in avid attention. "What do you think you are doing coming into MY classroom LATE and then speak to ME in such a disrespectful manner!" Umbitch bellowed yet again.

"Somebody sure did wake up on the wrong side of the bed this century..." Buffy mumbled under her breath as she slowly looked up from her book.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"

"I didn't say anything... why are you hearing things? You really should get that checked out. I hear Madam Pomfrey can fix anything." she calmly stated looking as innocently as possible at the swamp thing.

"DETENTION FOR A WEEK!" Umbridge screamed at the top of her lungs huffing and puffing like a bad immitation of the big bad wolf.

"Professor Umbridge if I could object..." a new voice interjected into the room from the otherwise quiet audience.

"Yes Draco," came the now sugary response from the power obsessed suck up.

"You see my dear SISTER here just came back from America. I'm affraid the classroom environment is far more lax there." Draco responded in a regal manor adressing the teacher like a child with special emphasis on the word sister to get his point across.

"I see," Umbridge muttered to herself realization dawing on her.

"Yes, imagine how father would react if his one and only daughter were punished for behaving in a way that was deemed acceptable at her old school before she was given time to adjust to the rules here."

"Oh I see, I see. Detention cancelled then. Give my regards to Lucius then," Umbridge gave in as she quickly strolled to the front of the room as the bell rung releasing them from her class.

A/N: I know it was short but thats all I could think of at the moment.

Coming up the much anticipated chat between Buffy and Draco. YAY


	7. Venting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything belonging to the Buffy the Vampire Slayer TV series or anything from the Harry Potter book series I'm just borrowing the characters for my own sick pleasure.

**A/N:** I think I've finally gotten my mojo back as weird as that may sound. Inspiration for this story has hit after quite a while of nothing. Remember to review cause I love them oh so much and I welcome all the little critiques about my writing that you may have to offer. Thanx a bunch...

**Chapter Nine**

**Everyone Needs to Vent **

Buffy was surprised at how fast Drake seemed to flee the classroom. She though had come to the conclusion that however hard she tried nothing would ever allow her to understand her twin brother. One minute he was kind to her curious even with the occasional helpig hand and the next moment he was gone trying to get as far away from her as he possibly could. Well it was going to end no longer was Buffy Ann Summers... Anastasia Kallisto Malfoy... whatever her name was going to sit back and watch Draco walk away from her one more time.

Running to catch up to Draco though she was met with only an empty hallway much to her dismay. "Damn it, where did he go..." she said to herself looking in both directions trying to deside which way to start her search.

"Where did who go?" came a questioning voice from behind Buffy startling her.

Turning around she was met with the owner of the voice bushy hair and all, "Oh, hi Hermione I didn't see ya there. Did you want to talk to me about something?"

"Nothing in particular. We should probably get going or we'll be late for... what?" Hermione said noticing Buffy looking at her strangely. "Do I have something on my face?"

"You waited for me?" Buffy asked the surprise evident in her facial expressions.

"Yes, I guess nows a good a time as any..." Hermione mumbled to herself, "I'm really sorry for the way we treated you, Buffy. You did nothing to disserve it and I'm sorry." she said looking down at the ground avoiding Buffy's gaze.

"Apology accepted," Buffy said with a smile as the began to walk in the direction of History of Magic their next class. "Soo... why is it that you have to apologize for everybody? I mean Harry and Ron treated me poorly also, worse in fact..."

"It's just boys and their huge egos," Hermione said with an annoyed sigh. "You know they just make their stupid minds up about something and if they're wrong, which they pretty much always are, they're to proud to admit it or to say a simple sorry."

"Ha ha ha... you don't get much time to vent about them do you? And your right guys like never apologize for anything they just act like nothing happened." Buffy said laughing about how incredibly stupid the male race are.

"That sounds about right but they are sorry you know... well Harry's sorry Ron takes a bit longer to get the sense knocked into him." Hermione reploed glad to have someone to talk about this stuff with. She had Ginny but she didn't really seem to get it.

"Well when they are ready to apologize I'll be ready to listen, but until then I'll just refer to them as dumb and dumber," Buffy said gaining a laugh from Hermione as they entered the History of Magic classroom.

"Come on there are two seats over there," Hermione said as she led Buffy to the seats in the back of the classroom as she completely ignored Ron and Harry's shocked expressions.

"Well this should be interesting..." Buffy said to herself as Professor Binns started lecturing about some troll raids from way back when.

It was good having another friend around. With Hermione and Ginny around living in the wizarding world wouldn't be all that bad now all she had to do was find her dear old brother and stop him from avoiding her. All she had to do was corner Drake and make him shed a little light on why he constantly ignored her...

lololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololololo

**A/N:** I know I said this chapter would be the big old sibling chit chat but this just came into my head. The Draco and Buffy get together is gonna come up real soon. PROMISE...


End file.
